A Midnight Stroll
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: A short oneshot I wrote, basicaly Mowgli goes out into the jungle at night, unaware that a certain snake is waiting for him... KaaXMowgli WARNING: Contains sex, yaoi, and vore!


Mowgli made his way through the jungle, it was already night, however ever since he turned 15, the wolf pack had lifted restrictions on how late he could stay out.

As he walked through the dark forest, he sat down under a tree, gazeing at the night sky...

"Hello there..."

...untill he heard a voice from above, he looked up into the branches to see a large snake staring down at him, immeadiatly he jumped up and backed away, the wolf pack had warned him about how deadly snakes could be.

"What'sss wrong man-cub? I mean you no harm", the snake said as he slithered closer to Mowgli who backed up into a tree, "I-I don't trust snakes.", he said.

"But man-cub, I don't want to hurt you...", he said comming closer to his face, emitting colorful spirals from his eye's, slowly Mowgli's fear was replaced with relaxation and lust, he tryed to fight the hypnosis, but Kaa's tail slowly pulled off his loincloth and started stroking his dick, hindering his focus.

"Close your eyesss and relaxsss." With that, Kaa bowed down and slid himself over Mowgli's groin, and slipped his mouth over Mowgli's penis and balls, he massaged the boy's dick with his flexible forked tongue and the suction of his mouth. Mowgli moaned as he felt himself being sucked off, as Kaa gently masturbated Mowgli, the pleasure was the only thing he could focus on, driving him to the most powerful orgasm in his life, Mowgli climaxed with a load moan, shooting his seed into Kaa's mouth, and finally a load *PING* went off in his mind, putting him compleatly under Kaa's control, when it was over, Kaa licked his lipless mouth.

"Your mine now man-cub.", he said as he wrapped his coils around him and pulled him u into his tree...

Kaa decided not to eat the man-cub yet, as keeping him within his coils for bit was amusing, he slowly started hypnotizing the boy untill breaking, he was already in a critical state from the blowjob he receved earlyer, he slowly started to forget who he was.

...and he started to not even care...

"Yesss...man-cub...jussst forget adout everthing and anything...your mine now...", Kaa wispered as he brought his tail down to his still hard dick and begane stroking it onec more.

"O-Oh my...g-g-god...y-yesss...", Mowgli moaned.

Mowgli started moaning loadly as his mind was vanishing slowly but surely, in a matter of seconds he would become nothing more than Kaa's puppet, Kaa started stroking his dick harder and faster.

"O-Oh, y-yes...pl-please...m-m-more...", Mowgli maneged to moan out to him captor, enjoying his peril.

Kaa giggled at his captives submission, however he knew that other creatures lurked in this jungle, and the moaning man-cub might bring unwanted attention to him, not to mention that someone might be looking for him...

"Hmm...you sure like to talk, don't you? Well, a good squeeze around your neck should fix that...", Kaa said as his coiled tightend Mowgli's neck.

"Ohhhh, K-Kaa-"

With one tight squeeze, Mowgli's last words were cut off by a *GULP* before he became compleatly silent, the squeeze also triggered his mind break with a loud *PING* going off in his head, all that his mind could see were the beautifull swirels.

Despite his entranced state, he was still enjoying himself, as he finally came with a loud moan, shooting his cum all over the outside of Kaa's coils, "OH my you really liked that last squeeze, didn't you? hmhmhm...", Kaa giggled as he watched Mowgil droll with pleasure...

Warning: vore.

Kaa smiled at the wrapped up Mowgli, "Ahhh man-cub, yoy look good enougth to eat..." Kaa laughed, "But firssst, I want to play with you some more..."

Kaa unwinded Mowgli and brought his midsection under his ass and shoved his penis right into his ass, making him moan louder, Kaa fucking him in the ass hard, Kaa then wrapped his tail around Mowgli's dick again and started masturbating Mowgli untill he came harder than before and shot his cum continuously.

Kaa then kissed Mowgli and his forked tongue entered Mowgli's mouth, as Kaa broke the kiss, he began wrapping up Mowgli again and lifted him up.

"Now...man-cub, enjoy your trip into my stomach..."

Kaa shoved Mowgli into his mouth, feet first, Kaa began to slowly swallow Mowgli, making sure he enjoyed it, as Kaa's throat muscles and warm saliva massaged Mowgli, he smiled mindlessly. Kaa made it up to Mowgli's balls and dick and he wrapped his forked tongue around his dick and Mowgli moaned louder. Kaa's tongue then entered Mowgli's ass, making him moan uncontrollably and orgasmed harder as Kaa continued to swallow.

Kaa's mouth muscles and saliva massaged Mowgli's further as he reached his chest, Kaa swallowed again untill he finally swallowed Mowgli's head, Mowgli's cries of pleasure could still be heard inside of Kaa's throat, muffled, soon the cries died as Mowgli's body travels down into Kaa's stomach.

"Ahh...sssoooo tassssty...", Kaa said as he slept on the branch, slowly digesting his big meal.

THE END


End file.
